


Kennel

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis facepalms.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Kennel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s unusually noisy inside Noctis’ penthouse apartment. It isn’t necessary strange for there to be _noise_, because Noctis has little to no respect for his neighbours, and he plays his music and games precisely as loud as he likes. But the noise Ignis walks into now is the raw clamour of construction. He sheds his shoes, jacket, and fabric shopping bag before curiously rounding the corner. Gladiolus is sitting on the floor in the middle of Noctis’ living room, a plethora of wooden planks and tools all around him. He has a hammer in one hand and blue prints in the other, peering at them intently. 

He looks up when Ignis enters. Ignis’ shoulders slump, because he already knows he’ll be the one that has to clean up the debris afterwards, and he’s sure he’ll be finding spare nails for weeks. Gladiolus grunts, “Hey. You makin’ dinner?”

He hadn’t planned on making dinner for three, but he will. It’s the price of their demented friendship, just like Gladiolus coming over and building spice cabinets for him. First, he has to know: “What in the world are you doing?”

“Building a dog house.”

Ignis lifts a brow. Gladiolus sees it and shrugs—he must know how weird that sounds. “Hey, he paid me for the time, so I didn’t ask.”

“You can’t even venture a guess?”

Gladiolus shrugs again and suggests, “Maybe he’s getting a puppy.”

Ignis frowns. “If he was getting a pet, it would be a cat, and you should know that. Where is this going to go, anyway? He doesn’t have a yard.”

Gladiolus points to the corner between the TV stand and shelf of games. Then he glances back down at his plans. Ignis doesn’t think Gladiolus has ever made a dog house before, but he’ll probably do a decent enough job. He always does with handiwork around Ignis’ apartment. He doesn’t seem to have anything put together yet, but Ignis doesn’t imagine it will take too long. It should only be six walls, seven if the roof is pointed. Surely Noctis doesn’t need anything fancy, as he doesn’t have any animal to put in it. 

Then something wriggles around in the back of Ignis’ mind, and he stiffens. 

He asks, “Is Noct home?”

“In the bedroom,” Gladiolus mutters, nodding aside without looking. Ignis abruptly turns and goes to check. 

He knocks on the door, only to have Noctis call through, “You finished yet?”

Ignis twists the handle and pushes in. Noctis is sprawled out on his bed, computer in his lap, looking exactly as lazy as he is. He’s even still wearing pajamas despite it being near six o’clock. He glances up, grunts, “Hey, Iggy,” then looks right back down. The computer screen provides the only light in the room, and its blue glow switches to a white one as Noctis does... whatever it is he’s doing. 

Ignis flatly asks, “Are you going to put Prompto in the dog house?” He doesn’t mean it in a ‘Prompto’s in trouble’ way. He means it in a ‘your kinks are getting out of hand’ way.

Noctis answers, “Yuuup,” still with his head down. 

Ignis sighs and leaves, determined not to think about it.


End file.
